


Oops! I Logged Into WoW

by Mysdrym



Series: Warcraft Song Parodies [2]
Category: Britney Spears (Musician), World of Warcraft
Genre: I'm lame, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysdrym/pseuds/Mysdrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My guild mate Vann is completely to blame for me writing this. Completely.<br/>The … are just there to signify stanza breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! I Logged Into WoW

Oh no!

…

Oh no, no, no, no, no!

Oh no, no, no, no, no!

…

Oh great, I did it again.

I logged into WoW for another evening.

Oh Brother.

Some say it's just a game,

But that doesn't mean that it's not to blame.

'Cause I lose track of time, and

That is not good for my writing,

Oh God, what now?

…

Oops!...I logged into WoW,

Though I told myself that I would stay out.

Oh no, no, no, no.

Oops!...I logged in again.

Spent the whole weeke~nd

Hopping through Orgrimmar.

…

You see my problem is this:

I'm grinding away

Farming for mounts, reputation, and sets.

I cry, watching others

Fly by on Time Lost, Alani, and Alar

Then I lose track of time, and

Suddenly, it is 3 a.m.

Not tonight!

…

Oops!...I logged into WoW,

Breezed through Eye and Sarth, swung through Kharazhan

Oh no, no, no, no.

Oops! I logged in again.

At least now I ca~n

Make a hundred new bags!

…

Oh no, no, no, no, no!

Oh no, no, no, no, no!

…

"Alright, I gotta log."

"Kaaaat! Before you go, did you see my new pet?"

"Oh, it's adorable! But wait a minute, isn't that…?"

"Yeah, yes it is."

"But I thought they weren't coming out until the next patch."

"Well dude, all I know is they're spawning in Northrend _now_."

"Snap…this won't take too long…."

…

Oops!...I never logged out last night!

I stayed up all night role playing!

Oops!...You'd think I'd get help by now~

Oh look it's tumblr….

…

Oops!...I logged into WoW,

Queued up for some raids, and a few guild runs.

Oh no, no, no, no!

Oops!...I logged in again!

Better tend my fa~rm,

I gotta stock up my mats.

…

Oops! I logged into WoW,

There's so much to do, in this damn game!

Oh, why fight it now?

Oops!..I'm still logged in!

The grind never e~nds!

I am a~ddicted.


End file.
